


Carlos overslept

by gingerlegend



Series: Soft Cecilos hours [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerlegend/pseuds/gingerlegend
Summary: Carlos slept in. He'd been working late last night and he hadn't heard his alarm clock this morning. Glancing at it, he realized it wasn't even plugged in."Ceec?" he called out. No response. He listened and heard the shower running.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Series: Soft Cecilos hours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901383
Kudos: 28





	Carlos overslept

Carlos slept in. He'd been working late last night and he hadn't heard his alarm clock this morning. Glancing at it, he realized it wasn't even plugged in.  
"Ceec?" he called out. No response. He listened and heard the shower running.  
Carlos told himself to get up, but he didn't move. He was so exhausted, but the worst part about sleeping in today was that he had broken a promise. He had promised himself that he wouldn't overwork himself anymore. Especially after the incident with the centipede.  
But last night he was doing such an interesting experiment! He got carried away, it seemed, and Luisa had been the one to point it out.  
"I only stopped back here to drop off some more potatoes, Carlos," she had said. "Why are you still here?"  
Carlos had jumped. He hadn't seen her come in. She was standing in the doorway of his personal lab room, frowning at him.  
"I was finishing up an experiment."  
She tutted and shook her head. "Disappointing," she mumbled to a potato in her hand.  
"I'll finish up, Luisa. Thank you for checking in."  
"It's late. Definitely too late to do any effective science."  
She was right of course. His experiments could wait, and it would be much more successful if he took a break for the night.  
He had intended to come back in the morning, but he hadn't woken up.

When Cecil came back into their bedroom, Carlos was still in bed, staring up at the ceiling.  
"Good morning, bunny. I hope you're not mad that I unplugged your clock," Cecil said gently. "I did it so you could rest extra, and also because I couldn't find the button that turns off the alarm."  
Carlos smiled. "It's fine, Ceec."  
"I have to head over to the radio station for tonight's broadcast. You want a ride to your lab?"  
Carlos nodded. "How soon are you leaving?"  
"Whenever you're ready. I'm not technically required to show up until the evening."  
Carlos got up, and he was ready to start the day. It was noon, but he ate breakfast anyway. Time might work, but that didn't mean he had to do anything differently about it.


End file.
